


Secrets are not kept forever

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanboy japan, M/M, Past Mpreg, RusAme, Top Russia, Uke America, almost forgot, daddy russia, he ships it soooooooo much XD, idk what else to put, mommy america, not historialy aruate, seme russia, someone help me with the tags :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal meeting. The only difference was little Alaska. All America wanted was for her to not call him what she usually did but what happens went she does. How will everyone react to this new update. What is America keeping secret and why? RusAme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mommy?

Chapter 1 Mommy?  
It was just an ordinary meeting. No one thought that something big was going to change. This time the world meeting was taking place in Washington D.C. This also happened to be the time that America was spending a month with his second youngest daughter, Alaska.  
Alaska had beautiful sliver hair that was all the way down to the middle of her back. She had blueish purple eyes. America did not want her hair to be in her face so he put it into a braid before the meeting had started. He was one of four that were twenty minutes early. Those people were Russia, Germany, England, and himself. Russia was sitting next to America until more people got there and then he would change seats.  
“Sweetie, I need you to not call me what you usually do. It is just for the meeting, after it you can call me it OK.” American whispered to his daughter.  
“Ok.” She whispered back.  
The meeting was about to start and almost everyone was sitting in a seat. Russia had long since moved. There was only about ten more countries that were left to come to the meeting. So Germany was starting to get his notes together because he was leading the meeting like he always did.  
Everyone knew that Germany would get through everything that they needed to within the week given for the meeting.  
It was finally time for meeting to start and everyone was here finally. So Germany started meeting by telling everyone the things that they would all be discussing during the meeting. The people who had to present how their countries were fairing and some ideas to the problems that were going to be presented at the meeting.  
There was only five countries going to go today because I was the first day of the world meeting and the first day was to shortest because lots of people had jet lag and were not paying much attention to the meeting. It was the middle of the meeting which meant that everyone was doing what they normally did, like France and England fighting over stupid things, Russia and America calling each other names and glaring, Germany yelling for order, and Italy yelling “pasta”, you know the normal things. That was until a little voice was heard through all of the noise and yelling. What they all heard sent almost everyone into shock.  
“Mommy, I have to use the bathroom.” Everyone started to look for the voice that said it, not wanting to believe that it was Alaska that said this.  
“Mommy, you were the one who told me to tell you when I had to use the restroom so you could show me where it was.” Everyone heard this voice clearly within the silence. They all looked over to little Alaska and saw her staring at America, who was trying to shrink into a small ball while blushing.  
“Ok snowflake, lets go.” America said to his little girl while trying to cover his blush. They left the room in a little bit of a rush.  
After they left the room everyone just looked at each other and then to Russia and back to another person. During this whole thing Russia just pulled up his scarf to hide his embarrassment. Russia knew that he was in a better position then America but it was still embarrassing to be found out that America and him had a child.  
Everyone had taken about three or four minutes but they still could not believe that America's child would call him mommy. They were not expecting that and it caused them all to think things over about really who America was. It was not that hard for a certain someone who was wanting this to happen for a long long time.  
“HELL YES!!!! I CALLED IT!!!!!!!! I FUCKING CALLED IT!!!!!” This came from someone no one thought could yell, Japan.  
When he saw that everyone was looking at him he started to blush.  
“Ano, sorry about that. I let the fan-boy out.” Japan said in a low voice. Everyone still looked at him.  
“Oh.... I understand. You pair Russia and America to where America is... what do you call it....?” France had said with had surprised everyone that he know what Japan was talking about.  
“Yes, and it is called a uke. I have thought about it since I have met them both, so for it to finally be confirmed makes me so happy that the fan-boy in me came out.” Japan said in a low voice and a red blush on his cheeks.  
Most were still confused as to what a uke was and the fact that Japan was pairing people in his head and were worried, but curious as to who he paired together. While others were still caught up on the fact that Japan yelled.  
“What is a uke?” England was surprisingly the one to speak up.  
He had his reasons though, France had called him this about a month ago and when he asked him what that was all he got for an answer was a laughter.  
“It is the person who is the bottom, or the “Girl” in the relationship as some would say.” As soon as Japan was finished saying this England punched France as hard as he could in the stomach, which made him pass out on the floor. No one other then England even knew why.  
All of the commotion stopped when they all saw that America and Alaska entered the room again.  
“Uh... what is everyone staring at.” America said in a nervous voice that no one had really ever heard. Well there was one but he was not going to tell anyone about that because he was under threat, and he knew that the other would not have a problem making it become a reality.  
“So why does Alaska call you mommy and not daddy?” Italy asked in his innocent manner. This caused America to blush.  
America did not want to tell everyone the reason. Their relationship was to be secret and he did not want to be looked at different. What was he going to tell everyone?


	2. Piggy-back ride

Chapter 2 piggy back ride  
America looked all around the room, he looked a Japan to see him in total bliss, but he had a touch of a blush on the tip of his ears. He looked over to father figure and he knew that he was going to have to say what happened. To make sure that it was OK he looked over to his not so secret lover, and in those beautiful purple eyes he saw that it was OK to tell the story of how his beautiful baby girl came to be.   
“ I am going to tell you the story of how we got together.” America said with a strained hero smile on his face.  
“Russia will you take little snowflake outside to sight-see while I tell this story. This is not the kid version.” America said looking right at Russia seeing him nod his head before taking Alaska's hand and taking her outside.   
“Well it started 189 years ago.” American began the story.   
^.^ Flashback ^.^  
Russia and America were waiting in the conference room waiting for the other countries. It was hard for them all to come together. It was still hard for America to come to these conferences because he was still a pretty new country and England was in every conference. It was hard for America to have to face his former big brother.   
“So America, How is it going.” Russia talked to America all of a sudden.   
“It is going good. How about you?” America said trying to keep his manner about him  
“I am fine. After this is all over with do you want to go out and get a drink with me.” Russia asked America. They were the only ones in the conference room at the moment so they did not have to worry about others trying to bud their way into the conversation.   
“Um.. I guess. I am sorry if this is a stupid question, but why are you inviting me out for drinks?” America asked. He wanted to know why the normally lone country would ask him out for drinks.   
“Because I want to form a friendship with you. I see that the only one that you talk to is Canada, but your brother does not count as a friend.” Russia said with a smile. It was not the creepy one that he used when he talked to the other countries.   
“Okay, thank you.” America said with a blindly bright smile on his face.  
“D-da you are welcome.” Russia said with a tiny hint of a blush on his face.   
Soon after that conversation the Countries of the world started to pore in. It did not take long for England to start the meeting.   
After hours of the world talking about their problem, not once did America or Russia say a word in that meeting. This was a time where America was too shy to interrupt meetings.   
“Let's get going.” Russia said as he started to walk out of the door.   
“Okay, but do you know where you are going?” America asked. He was concerned that Russia was going to get them lost because they were in England for this meeting. The reason England was chosen is because it is the easiest for most countries to get too. It did not matter that much to them because these meetings are only once a year.  
“I go to the bar every year.” Russia said before he started to lead the way to the bar.   
“So... is it true that vodka is like water to you?” America asked, he had heard it from most of the world but he wanted to know straight from the horses mouth.  
“Da, it is some what true. I drink vodka to keep the cold away, so I have a tolerance but I still drink water.” Russia said with a grin on his face. He was glad that someone had asked for once and had not just took the rumors to be the truth.   
“Let's go get a couple drinks and then we can crash in the same motel room, how does that sound to you?” America asked with a slightly timid voice.   
“Sounds good to me. We do have meetings in the afternoon tomorrow.” Russia said.  
In the bar they sat for hours talking about random things and drinking beer. Russia soon realized that America was getting very drunk. So he lead America out of the bar and then picked him up and carried him on his back.   
“Why am I so tall?” America asked in a slurred and tired voice.  
“Because I am carrying you on my back.” Russia told America as he approached a motel with a sign that said “Open Rooms” on it.   
“Let's get into that motel before they sell out of rooms.” Russia said before he realized that America did not hear him because he was passed out on Russia's shoulder.  
“Jeez, it is a good thing that I like you.” Russia said but what he did not know was that America was still away, if only a tiny bit.  
“Me too.” He whispered before he truly fell asleep.  
Russia got the last room for both him and America, but it only had a single bed in it. Russia said that it would do before he paid the women and headed to their room for the next couple of days. Russia finished putting America on the bed before he made him scoot over before he too slid in the bed for a good nights rest.  
The next morning America woke up with a horrible hangover. He promised himself that he was not going to go drinking for the rest of the trip. Looking around the room he saw that Russia had wrapped his arms around him in the middle of the night. He blushed all the way up to his ears.   
“Good morning America.” Russia said and a husky sleep filled voice. America had to suppress the shudder that went through him at hear that voice.   
“Good morning Russia.” America said before he got up to use the bathroom that was built into the room.   
“I was wondering something, America.” Russia said as America got out of the bathroom.  
“What is that Russia?” America asked  
“Well you might think that this is to sudden but will you go out with me?” Russia asked in a nervous tone.   
“Y-yeah, I will. I really like you Russia. I hope that this does not hurt your feelings but I think that we should just pretend that we are not going out. I know that it will be hard but I don't want the other countries to use it against us for any reason, be it war or in just a conversation.” America said to Russia hopping that Russia agreed and would not be upset at him for suggesting it.  
“That is a very smart idea. I agree with you. We will find time for each other but when the others are around we pretend to be as we were.” Russia said with a nod of his head.   
They were both in agreement.   
^.^ End of Flashback ^.^  
“That was how we got together.” America said with a soft smile on his face remembering those days.  
“Wow America-San that was a good story. Will you please tell us about how Alaska came along. That is if you do not mind.” Japan said quickly in order to not seem rude.  
“I don't mind at all.” America said with a smile on his face


	3. Shocking

“I just have one question for you all.” America said in this new tone that no one had seen in almost two hundred years.  
“Hai, what would that be America-San?” Japan asked America. Japan really wanted to hear this story and with as much details as possible. Maybe even make a fanfiction, or a doujinshi. Who knows but there were so many choices.  
“Um... Japan you have drool coming out of your mouth.” England pointed out to japan as he sweat dropped.   
“Ugh... Hai sorry about that.” Japan said as he quickly wiped the drool away.  
“Anyway... I was going to ask, how much detail do you want?” America said with a smirk.   
To everyone in the room this was starting to look like the old America that they all knew and mostly put up with.   
“I want every last detail.” Japan said with such intensity that everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
“Um... okay.” America said.  
America walked out of the room for a minute before he left the room for ten minutes.  
Japan went to the door to try and listen to what America was saying.  
“Please, I promise to do that thing that you have been begging for.... Yes I know that it includes the underwear.... I promise that if I don't you can have half of my land.... what do you mean that that is not good enough.... WHAT?! No! No! No! No!.... okay fine. Yes I love you too.”  
America finished up the call quickly and started to go into the room, before America could see him Japan rushed to his chair.  
“Okay, you are going to have to wait for half an hour before you get to hear the story.”  
******************************************  
Smirking as he got the phone with America, Russia thought back on what America had to put up with if he broke his promise.   
What was the promise you ask, it was that America had to be his maid for a day. Let's just say that Russia was going to thank France when he got back to the conference room.  
What was the punishment that was worse than giving away half of his land, well lets just say it involves the maid outfit, a conference room full of countries, and some activities that might led to another little one.   
“Daddy, Why are you smirking?” Alaska asked her father.  
“Oh, I was just thinking of a promise that your mama made to me.” Russia said with his smile that others thought was creepy.  
“Oh okay. What did mommy get into this time? Did he promise you something that he does not want to yet again?” Alaska asked with the same smile that her dad was sporting, which in turn caused them to clear the sidewalk they were walking on.  
“Maybe.” Russia said without the smile faulting.   
“Oh daddy we are back at the conference hall.” Alaska said in surprise. Alaska loved to spend time with her parents when they had the time. They were usually so busy that they did not have time to even talk to one another let alone spend time with each other and Alaska, let every other child America had.   
“Snowflake you are going to be going outside with your mama for a while, I have to tell them a story that your mama does not want young ears to hear.” Russia told his daughter in a soft voice that he only used with his sunflower and his little snowflake.   
“It's how you and mommy got together, right?” Alaska asked her father.  
“How did you know this?” Russia asked.  
“Well it is the only story that I cant think of that mommy will not hear.” Alaska said with a wise voice.  
“This is true. Just don't tell you mama that you know I about that story. He would kill me.” He said.  
“We both know that he would never kill you daddy.” Alaska said with a smile on her face.   
“Da, I know this. It is that I just don't want him mad at me.” Russia said with a smile on his face.  
“You just want to have sex with him.” Russia said with a smirk on her face.  
“Da, this is true but do not say that near your mother. He likes to think that you are still a young even though you are half his age. I think he forgets sometimes that you are young but at the same time he is too.” Russia said.  
“Yeah but this is coming from an old man.” Alaska said sticking out her tongue and then running as fast as she could to the conference room that all of the other nations were in.   
“Let me guess you called your father old again.” America said as soon as he saw Alaska run into the room.  
“How did you know that mommy?” She asked surprised.  
“That is the only time that you run without your father right behind you.” America said with a smirk on his face.   
“You know to much mommy.” Alaska told her mother.  
“Sorry to interrupt but why does she call you mommy and papa or something like that?” England asked.  
“That would be because I birthed her and because or Russia.” America said with a kind of dark look on his face.  
“I told you before that giving birth to her makes you her mom. Besides the others all agree.” Russia said with a smug smirk on his face.  
“Wait, just wait one moment, what does he mean others?” England with a slightly hysterical tone to his voice.   
“I mean America's other children.” Russia said.  
“WHAT!!!!” everyone in the room yelled.  
“Yeah I have other kids but I only birth two of them, Hawaii and Alaska.” America said with a blush on his face.  
“Yeah and Hawaii is the reason for the cold war.” Russia said with a cold look on his face.  
“How many times to I have to say sorry. Plus I thought that you got over it but beating me up all those times.” America said with a hurt look on his face.   
“Da I have, I am sorry.” Russia said to America and went over to him to give him a hug.   
“Yeah besides I told you that I could not help what happened.” America said.  
“Da, da. I understand.” Russia said.  
“I am totally lost, what happened?” England asked.  
“Why don't you ask Japan about that one.” Russia said in a slightly bitter voice.  
Everyone looked over to where Japan was sitting in his chair only to see him stone white and with a very small blush on his face.   
“Well isn't this shocking.” England and France said at the same time.  
“Don't copy me you bloody frog!” England said with his face a flame from anger or embarrassment was hard to tell.  
“I Think that it is you that is copying me.” France said with a pout on his face.  
“I think that is is impossible to copy someone at the same time.” Russia said breaking out the creepy smile. “Isn't that right Alaska?”  
“Da father.” Alaska said bring out the same creepy smile.  
Everyone in except America freaked out when the saw father and daughter act so much alike, America was just used to it by now.   
“Alright you two that is enough. No need to scare them.” America said.  
“Alright mommy.” Alaska said.  
“Alright my dear sunflower.” Russia said causing America to blush all the way down his neck.   
“Stop that. Don't say that in front of others.” America tried to whisper but everyone in the room heard them.   
By this time Japan had broken out of his shock.   
“America-San I have a child with you?” Japan asked still shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have a lemon but the story went a different way *Sweat drop*


	4. AN

I am sorry about not updating this story I am working on it I promise and I am not going to abandon it. Sorry about the delay but I have a lot of problems with my health. I am slowly working to get this chapter finished. I figured I should put this AN here for all of you just so you know that this story is being worked on just at a very slow pace.   
~YaoiloverXD


End file.
